Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also referred to as unmanned aerial systems (UASs) or more commonly, drones, may be mobile platforms capable of detecting information, delivering goods, handling objects, and/or performing other actions. UAVs may provide many benefits over manned vehicles, including lower operating costs, fewer dangers of usage and/or travel, and increased accessibility to areas that may be dangerous for normal human travel. Moreover, UAVs may perform certain actions without the need for human assistance, for example, through preprogrammed instructions that may free operators to perform other tasks. Thus, UAVs may be preprogrammed to fly a flight path or route that may be navigated by the UAV using one or more flight controllers, as well as necessary sensors to execute the route. However, during operation of the UAVs, it may be beneficial or required to maintain intermittent or constant contact with the UAVs in order to determine whether the UAVs are properly executing their programmed tasks, adjust one or more programmed tasks of the UAVs (e.g., their flight path), and/or provide real-time control of the UAVs to one or more operators, such as a remote human or non-human operator that actively flies the UAVs. In order to provide contact with the UAVs, the UAVs may be equipped with one or more antennas that may maintain network connectivity, such as connectivity to a cellular network. As networks used for ground based user endpoints are generally optimized for those user endpoints operating at a ground level, altitude (e.g., how high the UAV is located) may affect and/or reduce performance of the antenna used to communicate with the UAV. For example, ground level geographic objects and factors may cause variations in signal propagation from base stations of the wireless network as compared to signal propagation at altitude.